You Could Be Mine Again—an isff oneshot
by dafuturesingingsensation
Summary: Just another little -make that TINY- songfic, featuring 106.7 lite fm, Delilah, and Jommy.


You Could Be Mine Again—an isff one-shot

**A/N:** FYI, this takes place at the Season 3 finale, but with a small twist. Remember how Jude talks with Sadie right before she chooses? Well, here she spends the whole day thinking about it, and then chooses the next morning.

Jude waved goodbye to Sadie and Kwest as they drove off to the airport for their trip, then turned away, closed the door, and sighed heavily. She loved her sister dearly, and Kwest was like a brother to her, but she couldn't help feeling hurt that they had gone off together and left her alone to sort out her huge problem by herself. Sadie had just tried to give her some words of advice, but all they had done was make her more confused; whereas Kwest hadn't said anything to her about it, and was wise in doing so. _He'd just be a Tommy advocate anyway_, Jude thought to herself, unconsciously smiling then immediately going into despair once again and throwing herself onto the couch.

How on earth was she supposed to know who to choose: the suddenly-grown-up boy next door, or the guy whom she'd loved for ages but had broken her heart every time they ever got close to having a relationship? She loved Tommy, but he had hurt her simply too many times, and no one knew what would stop him from doing it again. Jamie, on the other hand, was the perfect best friend, and perhaps even boyfriend, who she knew would always be there for her, and if she picked him, maybe one day she'd even come to truly love him and forget all the feelings she'd ever had for Tommy.

This was one of those problems that not even writing a song could make better. Neither did making a list work, or visualizing the future with each one, or simply trying to analyze her heart and her mind. Every time she thought her mind was made up and she thought she knew what she wanted, something would pop into her head and make her doubt her choice. _Thank God, at least,_ she thought, _that neither of them has called me, otherwise that would've been hell.  
_  
After so much time spent in thinking, weighing one against the other, remembering, romanticizing, making allowances, taking them away, getting mad, getting sad, getting depressed, getting daydreamy, she finally came to a point of despair and resolution. _I give up! I'll stop trying to figure it out for myself, and just wait for the answer to come to me._

At this, the random thought came to Jude to Net-surf. That made you forget everything, sure enough, and she sorely needed to forget everything that was on her mind right now. She didn't know how long she spent on the laptop, but eventually it overheated, so she turned it off, lay down, stretched out, and fell asleep. Her stomach woke her up a few hours later, and she was forced to get some dinner. She ordered Chinese (she burned water) and as the doorbell rang, went to her purse to get some money. She took out her cell phone at the same time, to see if she had any missed calls. There weren't any, but there was a text message. She put it down on the table without looking at it, thanked and paid the Chinese food delivery man, then went back to see the text. It was from Tommy, oh Lord.

I kno I shouldn't say anything 2 u while ur still figuring stuff out, but I just wanted u 2 hear this 1 song.

Jude smiled. Tommy always did stuff like this. She scrolled down.

Go 2 hear it. I requested it, but I don't know when exactly they'll play it, I guess around 7.

It was then that Jude looked at the clock and realized it was five mintes to seven. She quickly turned the laptop back on, typed in the website, and it came up immediately. She went to live streaming radio, and heard Delilah come on. (**A/N: Warning, crude imitation alert**)

"Good evening, and how are you all doing? It's been such a rough week, and you've all been under so much stress, maybe you just wanna scream, or take a long, hot bath. Or maybe you just wanna listen to you favorite music. Well, that's what I'm here for. I'm Delilah, and this is the Lite at Nite. The phone lines are wide open, if you wanna maybe talk about how hard it's been for you this week, or you're looking for advice. Or you can also make a request, go to , and dedicate a song and write a little something for that special someone. Matter of fact, we have a request right now, the first tonight...Aw, this is so sweet, I just love it so much, I'll read it right now.

Jude, my girl, my everything—  
I never thought I'd be the one to say 'I love you', but I'll say it now and forever. I loved you from the first time I saw you, I love you now, and I always will. You are so perfect, you make me feel like I'll never be as good as you deserve, but you have changed me so much for the better that I might be as good for you as you are for me. Girl, I know I've done so much to hurt you, but I promise you I'll never do it again. I'll be there for you every day, all day, forever. You're not with me right now, and for all I know, you might never be, but I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and always will.

Tommy."

Then the music started.

I remember when you used to be mine, way back when  
I was too naïve to love you right  
But now if I only had the opportunity  
I would do anything, because my heart still believes

Chorus:  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad, and I mean that  
But I keep on praying for another chance just to have you back  
'Cause I've grown, and I know how to be your everything

Chorus repeat:  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life

No, no, it ain't over yet, I just can't accept the possibility  
We were made for each other's arms, I know you're my destiny  
We can't erase what was meant to be, part of you and part of me  
If we try one more time, maybe somehow we'll survive

Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real like way back then  
When love was yours and mine, maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back to  
Life  
Maybe you could be mine...

Jude closed the window. She needed to absorb and believe what she has just heard, a heartmelting speech from Tommy Q, and a wonderful song that furthered it. It had always been Tommy, she was just fooling herself with thinking about Jamie. She had just needed to hear him say the right words, and now he had, more than she had ever dreamed he would. She needed to tell him she loved him. But not tonight. She needed to have one last night by herself, to assure herself that this wasn't a dream.

The next morning, Jude willed herself not to get to Tommy's place too quickly, but when she caught sight of it, she couldn't help but break into a run. Both her heart and mind were racing as she rang his doorbell and waited for the door to open; and suddenly, there he stood.

"Okay, let's do it. All of it."

"Jude..." He pulled her inside, and immediately they kissed, a long one with their hearts in their mouths, and when it ended, Tommy still held her close, just being able to grasp the fact that she was _here_, that his dream had come true, and his girl was in his arms. He didn't ever want to let her go; but he loosened his grip, and looked at her. "You got the dedication?"

"Yeah. Tommy, it was...everything I needed to hear."

"I meant every word, Jude. I love you, and I'm never gonna let you go."

"I never want you to."

Tommy embraced her again, reveling in the newfound joy he still couldn't believe he had. They kissed again, and Jude silently urged him to go further, to love her the way he wanted to, which he did; and as they loved, Jude knew she'd made the right choice.


End file.
